


The Yeonjun Pussy Fic

by Soobum



Category: K-pop, TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Boypussy, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/M, Multi, Praise, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Masturbation, XTXFEST, bussy, soogyu are mean, tyunning are soft, yeonjun wakes up with a pussy and the boys fuck him all day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28712331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soobum/pseuds/Soobum
Summary: Prompt: "Yeonjun wakes up with a pussy and is confused and extremely horny. The members fuck him all day."---------------------------------------------------“What would Taehyun and Hyuka say, hm, baby?” He coaxed, giving the other a few more slaps to his reddening skin. “They’d be so disgusted to see their hyung like this, so desperate that you’d let us fuck you like a street whore.”
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Yeonjun/Everyone, Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai, Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun
Kudos: 141





	The Yeonjun Pussy Fic

**Author's Note:**

> "Yeonjun wakes up with a pussy and is confused and extremely horny. The members fuck him all day."
> 
> This is my submission for #XTXFEST, I hope ya'll like it. It's the first nsfw fic I've written in a while so be nice!?

Each day Yeonjun would wake up to the sound of cars and the morning sun shining through the window. His eyes would be bleary and his mind foggy, letting out a low groan as he protested against the start of another busy day. He’d wake up slowly; blinking as he looked at the tent underneath the sheets, cock hard and angry from the night’s dreams, nerve endings on fire under his skin. His hand would snake down between his legs and he’d lie there, lazily fucking into his own palm until he was able to find release, hiding his moans in the comforting fabric of his pillow. It happened so often that it was almost like a morning ritual for him now.

There was no reason for him to expect that today would be any different.

“What the-,” Yeonjun let out a sound of surprise, sleep-ridden mind suddenly fully alert. Frantically pulling back the covers, he peered down between his thighs. Where his dick would usually be standing proud was something unforeseen and alien to him, his fingers not wrapping around the base of his girth but instead resting at the entrance of his... vagina?

Hesitant but curious, he clumsily prodded and poked around his folds, clearly never having touched or even seen one before. As his fingertips brushed over a particularly sensitive bundle of nerves, his brow furrowed, biting his lip as tingles run straight up his spine. Confidence growing, he rubbed against it once more, a high pitched whine sounding from his throat at the sensation. It didn’t take him long to start enjoying it.

His other hand moved down to press a single fingertip inside his wet entrance, body trembling at the unfamiliar stretch as it slid in further, breath escaping his abused red lips in shallow gasps. Once inside, he pressed against his walls, twisting and crooking his finger to explore his new opening.

Soon enough he had two fingers inside his pussy, panting and moaning under his breath as he pushed them deep inside, fucking himself with a need so great it was consuming. His free hand flew to his mouth, his teeth sinking into the delicate skin of his wrist as he fought to contain his own desperate noises. Thoughts chased through his mind of all the things he could try using inside of him, how much he could fuck himself open, and his fingers gradually became unsatisfactory. He wanted, no, _craved_ to feel that stretch some more, to feel fuller than he had before. If only he had something bigger to use.

“Yeonjun hyung?” His attention was pulled over towards the door. As if right on cue, there stood Soobin, surprise plastered across his face, his jaw hanging slightly open. In his hands was a mug of hot coffee, which he nearly dropped from the shock of the scene before him. Blood rushed straight to the front of his pants as he admired every inch of Yeonjun’s body; his swollen, abused lips, his milky thighs squeezing together as his fingers moved between them, his pink locks soaked with sweat and sticking to the skin of his forehead. It had his knees weak and his mind dizzy.

Yeonjun paused for just a moment, unsure of how to handle this new update. His mind was clouded with hormones and through all his best efforts the only thing his eyes would settle on was the rapidly forming tent in Soobin’s pants. Could he? Could they? Why not, exactly? Why couldn’t he fuck the other’s big, useless cock? After all, this was his opportunity to get what he was so badly craving, wasn’t it? This was what he had just been so desperate for, to be fucked open in a way that his fingers could never manage. After a moment’s pause, he resumed hungrily scissoring his own cunt, his eyes filling with tears each time he twisted or pushed them inside, his gaze now boring into the other’s. “Bin,” he whimpered softly, his body trembling with need. “Help me, please...”

Despite not being able to wrap his head around the update of his hyung now having a coochie, Soobin didn’t need to be asked twice. Striding over to the bed on which the other was laying, he unbuttoned his uncomfortably tight pants as he went, allowing his impressive length to spring free. In mere seconds, he was kneeling over the older man, hands gripping his fleshy thighs as he admired the wet heat that was threatening to drip onto the sheets. “So filthy, Junie,” he murmured as he leant down to lick a long stripe from the dancer’s hole to that sensitive bud that Yeonjun had grown to love so very much. While doing so, he pushed three fingers inside, being met by little resistance. Yeonjun let out a low groan at the contrasting sensations. “Ssh, baby, you’ll wake the others.”

He fucked the older man with his fingers, tongue circling around his clitoris, and his eyes filled with lust as he watched Jun’s fingers grip the sheets. His back arched and hips pushed down against his touch, teeth gnawing on his lip in a feeble attempt to remain quiet, just like Soobin had asked. It was a shame Soobin was so painfully hard, he would’ve quite happily enjoyed teasing the pink haired boy like that all day; fingers pressed against walls, tongue lapping between his folds. His eyes filled with glee at the thought of edging the other, never quite letting him reach his climax.

Just as Soobin had lined up the tip of his dick with Yeonjun’s entrance and was about to push inside, the bed dipped under another person’s weight. Sitting beside Yeonjun’s head was Beomgyu, length already hard and leaking as he pulled down his sweats. “Noisy slut woke me up,” he grumbled, eyes heavy and hair tangled, clearly having just woken up. Without any further warning, he gently tapped his cockhead against the dancer’s lips. “Take oppa’s cock like a good girl, hm? Keep you quiet.” Yeonjun looked up at him with big, confused eyes, his mind too clouded with thoughts of Soobin’s dick pushing inside his tight, wet cunt. The only thing he could do was nod, lips parting to accept the other’s length.

With each of Soobin’s thrusts, Yeonjun was pushed a little towards Beomgyu, whose cock was being forced deeper down his throat. They pounded into him from both ends with no regard for the man beneath them, Soobin tugging a thigh over his shoulder for leverage, while Beomgyu gripped the back of his head. Yeonjun didn’t seem to mind though, his entire body shuddering and twitching, his throat sore but still letting out wanton moans around Beomgyu’s girth.

“Didn’t know you were such a slut, Junie,” Beomgyu growled out between heavy gasps, yanking on his pink hair to force him to meet his gaze. “It’s pathetic. Nothing but a fucktoy for us to use.” Each of his cruel words were emphasised by a powerful thrust of his hips, Yeonjun’s eyes watering as Beomgyu harshly fucked his throat. “I’ve lost all my respect for you.”

Soobin, who usually wouldn’t enjoy such harsh treatment, watched the scene with a lustful gaze. A hand moved to grope the dancer’s ass before giving it a harsh slap, a low groan slipping past his lips at the blemish that began to form. “What would Taehyun and Hyuka say, hm, baby?” He coaxed, giving the other a few more slaps to his reddening skin. “They’d be so disgusted to see their hyung like this, so desperate that you’d let us fuck you like a street whore.”

With his mouth stuffed full Yeonjun couldn’t respond to their words, but he whimpered loudly, his entire body seizing up, trembling as a wave of pure ecstasy washed over him. As his walls tightened, Soobin was unable to hold back, spurting thick streams of semen inside the older man. Beomgyu wasn’t far behind, pulling his erection from the dancer’s mouth and jerking himself to completion over his face and tongue. The three of them then collapsed together on the bed, a tangle of limbs and sweat as they held one another in their arms. For a few moments, all was still but the rise and fall of their chests as they caught their breath.

Upon placing a series of delicate kisses to the eldest’s forehead and cheeks, the two boys went to get some towels to clean up. They left Yeonjun on the bed, fucked out of his mind and unable string words together to form a tangible sentence, let alone stand. With every pound of his heart and every heavy exhale, he came down from his high, eyes closed as he relived the memories of the events that had just occurred. It would certainly be something he’d treasure for a long time. He felt as if he were floating, pulling his pillow to his chest as if clutching it in his arms would help to ground him.

That was when Taehyun and Kai, who had been admiring from the hallway for quite some time, decided to shoot their shot. They manhandled the boy, Yeonjun too dizzy to know whose lap he was being pulled into as he allowed them to part his legs once more. “You’re so pretty, hyung,” he could hear Kai’s soft voice whispering. “Such a pretty hyung...”Fingers trailed across his chest and over a nipple, the touch ever so light but it felt as if it were scorching his skin. He whined softly, muscles trembling as he swallowed dryly, before he felt another blunt cockhead press against his opening.

His whole body felt sore and overused, his breaths shaky as the length pushed in further. A soothing voice whispered from behind him, tucking his shaggy locks behind his ear. “Relax, hyung,” the voice mumbled lowly. “You did so good for Soobin and Beomgyu, think you can do that for us too?” Lips pressed at the patch of skin below his ear, and if he didn’t know that it was Taehyun already, he definitely did now. As if compelled by the younger man, he focused on relaxing his aching muscles, brow furrowed as he sunk down fully onto Kai’s girth. It hurt, the muscles in his pelvis shaking from the discomfort, and he held his breath while his body adapted to the stretch. “There you go, that’s our good boy. That wasn’t so bad, huh?”

As Kai’s dick shallowly pulled out and pushed back inside, Yeonjun absentmindedly nodded his head, fingers clawing Kai’s shoulders. A digit pressed against his clenched asshole, circling around the entrance for a few moments before dipping inside. With so much discomfort, it became too much for Yeonjun and threatened to push him over the edge, causing him to let out a low whine in protest. “Sssh, baby,” Taehyun’s low voice whispered once again, right beside his ear. “We’ll make you feel good again.”

The two youngest of the group were slow and gentle with him, making sure that Yeonjun felt no pain as Taehyun continued to stretch him open. Soon enough, his length was sliding easily into the eldest’s puffy hole, all three of them moaning at the way everything could be felt inside Yeonjun’s heat.

It wasn’t long before they were fucking him with a rhythm that was back-breaking, Yeonjun’s small frame bouncing with every thrust. He leant back against Taehyun, unable to support his own weight as another powerful climax came over him. What felt like volts of electricity rocketed up and down his spine, causing every muscle in his body to clench, his toes curling, fingers leaving angry bruises on Kai’s delicate skin. Mind fuzzy, he drooped his head back on Taehyun’s shoulder as he came down from his high, his mouth agape, leading to drool dripping drown his chin. He’d been reduced to a moaning, incoherent mess, and the younger men didn’t mind it. All he could do was moan and shudder and take everything they gave him.

And that was exactly what they gave him; everything. When Soobin and Beomgyu returned, the four of them fucked him senseless for the rest of that day, determined to make the most use of their new fuckhole. None of the five of them knew why Yeonjun developed a pussy, but they also didn’t know when it would disappear either. The hours blurred together after all of Yeonjun’s holes were pumped full of load after load of cum, rendering each one of them exhausted, oversensitive, and dried up.


End file.
